


EPIFANÍA

by selenespain



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenespain/pseuds/selenespain
Summary: Agoney no cree en el amor. Hace tiempo que se dedica a vivir sin pensar a largo plazo.Pero alguien tiene otros planes para él.A veces el amor es cosa de dos o de más...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad --> https://www.wattpad.com/story/162904997-epifan%C3%ADa

_ \- Pero… ¡¿Es un chico?! Debe haber un error. Yo siempre me ocupo de chicas, nunca he trabajado con chicos… - el joven miraba con cara de incredulidad en la dirección que le marcaba su compañera. _

_ \- Eso es lo que ha dicho el jefe. Este es tu nuevo encargo. Después de la última cagada te merecías un castigo y creo… ¡No, no! Estoy segura que ESTE es tu castigo – La chica rubia que le acompañaba no pudo disimular una gran sonrisa. Quería a ese chico con toda su alma, pero necesitaba espabilar. – Eras el favorito del jefe y lo has cabreado. Demuéstranos a todos de lo que eres capaz. – Y con estas palabras desapareció dejando tras de si una pequeña nube blanca. _

_Él se quedó mirando a través del cristal de la cafetería. El objeto de la conversación miró hacía donde hace un rato los dos cupidos estaban discutiendo, pero ya no había nada allí._

_ *** _

\- Agoney, ¡esto es un desastre! Este artículo no tiene ningún sentido. – Miriam, su jefa directa, le miraba por encima de sus gafas de pasta verde y subida en sus tacones de 12 centímetros. Siempre le había parecido una mujer impresionante pero ahora le daba hasta miedo. – Tenemos tiempo hasta la semana que viene, inspírate en las fotos de Ricky y escribe algo coherente sobre el festival ese… El patrocinador está pagando una pasta por este reportaje y se merece tu mejor trabajo.

 

\- Lo siento, Miriam… Ahora mismo me pongo. – La rubia ni los miró cuando reportero y fotógrafo abandonaron el despacho.

 

Ricky intentó hablar con el canario y darle ánimos. Sabía, igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, lo mal que soportaba las críticas y llevaba una temporada bastante mala. Agoney no le dio ni la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Cogió su bolsa y abandonó la oficina. Ricky lo miró irse y suspiró. Se estaba quedando sin ideas y no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo.

 

\- ¿Mucha bronca? – Roi se acercó a Ricky mirando hacía la puerta por la que había salido el reportero.

 

– No tanta. Pero ya sabes cómo está esté. Se lo toma todo muy a pecho. – La contestación de Ricky provocó una pequeña carcajada en el otro.

 

– Ricky ri, lo que esté necesita es un buen polvo. Está así porque no folla. – y se sentó en su mesa con la banda sonora de la risa de Ricky de fondo.

 

Agoney abandonó el edificio donde estaba alojada la revista en la que trabajaba. Adoraba su trabajo y se exigía como él que más. Pero hacía ya demasiado que no escribía un reportaje digno de premios. Y para colmo, tenía que escribir sobre un maldito festival en el que se pasó con los cubatas y se perdió casi la totalidad de los conciertos. Pero claro, eso no se lo puede contar a Miriam o lo degradara a la sección consejos que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No le despedirán, es el mejor redactor que tienen en la revista, aunque sentía que su manga ancha se estaba acabando, así que tenía que ponerse las pilas. Inmediatamente.

 

Había quedado con Mimi, una de sus mejores amigas (con la que fue al famoso festival), en la cafetería a la que iba siempre. Era su base de operaciones. No podía escribir encerrado en una oficina con teléfonos sonando, gente gritando o compañeros pidiendo favores a los que nunca se podía negar. La bailarina todavía no había llegado y probablemente aún tardaría. La pequeña cafetería era propiedad de dos chicas que habían puesto toda su alma en hacer que ese negocio saliese adelante. Aitana y Amaia eran pequeñas fuerzas de la naturaleza que siempre proponían actividades de lo más diversas dentro del local: noche de karaoke, improvisación, monólogos, lectura de poesía… Nada se escapaba de sus intereses y esto hacía que la clientela del local fuera de lo más variopinta. 

 

Agoney hace tiempo que era un asiduo a los cappuccinos con caramelo que le preparaba Amaia y en ocasiones se dejaba sorprender por las creaciones de Aitana, aunque no todas fuesen un éxito que permaneciera en su estómago. La sonrisa de la chica cuando le explicaba el experimento merecía la pena. Su mesa, al lado de la ventana, con una pequeña mesa donde podía apoyar su pequeño ordenador, y ese orejero que parecía comérselo cada vez que se sentaba, le estaban esperando como si supiesen que iba a aparecer en ese mismo momento. Pero hoy había algo distinto. Un nuevo camarero. Y eso era totalmente nuevo. Las chicas siempre se habían ocupado de todo ellas solas y hoy no se las veía por ninguna parte. Se acercó a la barra con la intención de investigar. Como buen reportero, no se podía perder ninguna historia que apareciese ante él. 

 

Cuando llegó a la barra, el chico que había al otro lado estaba mirando la cafetera como si fuese la primera veía en su vida. Carraspeó un par de veces y esperó hasta que se giró lentamente ofreciéndole la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en mucho tiempo. 

 

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó el rubio mientras lo observaba con un gesto algo confuso. 

 

\- Perdona, ¿no está Amaia? ¿O Aitana?  

 

\- No, lo siento. Tenían algo que hacer y me han pedido que les eche una mano. Soy Raoul, primo de Aitana.

 

Raoul levantó su mano para saludarle pero Agoney se había quedado congelado. ¿Primo? Nunca le había hablado de un primo… Siempre hablaba de su hermano pequeño que vivía todavía con sus padres o de su novio o su mejor amigo pero nunca había nombrado a un primo. Toda esta situación era bastante rara para él y seguiría investigando… Grrrr, mejor debería dedicarse a su artículo y dejar de ser tan desconfiado. Seguro que mañana volvía a aparecer la doble A y todo volvería a ser como siempre. 

 

El camarero bajó lentamente la mano y volvió a preguntar a Agoney que quería tomar. Pidió un café con leche (no se atrevía con nada más complejo) y se dirigió a su mesa para ponerse a trabajar y esperar a Mimi. Al poco apareció Raoul con su café y un pequeño trozo de Red Velvet que tenía una pinta exquisita. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa y esperó a que Agoney le devolviese la mirada. Este lo miró sin entender de dónde salía la tarta.

 

\- Te ha invitado el chico de allí, el que está en el sofá azul. - Agoney miró hacía donde indicaba el rubio y vio a un moreno de ojos oscuros levantando su taza hacía él, a modo de brindis en la distancia. - Es bastante guapo, ¿no? - Agoney volvió a mirar al camarero que seguía de pie al lado de su mesa - Deberías ir a agradecérselo, Agoney. - El aludido volvió a mirar hacía el sofá azul y se levantó despacio de su querido orejero. Cuando estaba a medio camino se giró hacía Raoul con mirada interrogante. 

 

\- No te he dicho mi nombre. 

 

Raoul lo miró durante unos segundos con el color subiendo lentamente por su cuello. Con la cara completamente roja contestó ligeramente.

 

\- He adivinado que eras tú. Amaia habla mucho de ti. Eres su cliente favorito.

 

Agoney se quedó conforme durante unos segundos. ¿Amaia? ¿No era primo de Aitana? Intentó apartar esas ideas de su mente, ya las volvería a recuperar más tarde, y se dirigió hacía el moreno que lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo muy especial en los ojos. 

 

La vida en la cafetería siguió, como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido.  

 

***

_ \- ¿Y bien pequeño? ¿Has avanzado en tu nueva misión? _

 

_ \- No ha sido tan difícil como esperaba. Agoney es muy receptivo y está abierto al amor. Hoy ha conocido a una nueva persona. Puede que ese sea el definitivo. _

 

_ \- Bien, bien. Sabes que este encargo es muy especial. Nada debe salir mal, confio en ti. Puedes irte pero mantenme informado de todo lo que pase. _

 

_ El pequeño cupido abandonó la sala donde se había reunido con su jefe y se dirigió a la nube donde le esperaba su mejor amiga.  _

 

_ \- Entonces, ¿todo ha ido bien? - preguntó la rubia mirando hacía la cafetería donde Agoney se despedía de Mimi con una gran sonrisa en la boca y un gran reportaje en el ordenador. _

 

_ \- Perfecto. Al chico le gustan las cosas bonitas. Admira la belleza. Era cuestión de elegir un buen candidato y este lo parece. Espero que recupere a su musa, su buen humor y todo lo que parece haber perdido. _

 

_ \- ¿Te han contado por qué es tan importante este encargo?  _

 

_ \- No, pero me imagino que ha sufrido por amor. Es lo que todos los humanos hacen. Les encantan los dramas, viven de la tragedia cuando en realidad todo es mucho más sencillo. _

 

_ La cupido rubia miró a su amigo con resignación. No sabía porque se había vuelto tan descreído. Parecía no creer más en el amor. Y eso era un problema porque era el encargado de repartirlo por el mundo. Este encargo era realmente importante, él todavía no sabía cuánto.  _


	2. 2

\- Hoy traes muy buena cara Agoney - Ricky le abría la puerta del edificio mientras le observaba por encima de sus gafas de sol. - ¿Alguna novedad que contar al tío Ricky?

 

Agoney esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y entró en la revista con el fotógrafo siguiéndole los pasos.

 

\- Algún día deberías posar para mi. Tienes unas facciones increíbles, saldrían unas fotos geniales. - Ricky había cogido su cámara y disparaba fotos hacía Agoney que lo evitaba corriendo por el pasillo. - Al menos cuéntame a qué se debe esa sonrisa y ese cambio de humor. 

 

\- ¡Lo siento, Ricky! Tengo que ir corriendo donde Miriam. ¡Tengo en mi poder el mejor reportaje del festival!

  
  


Miriam le esperaba sentada en su enorme escritorio. Agoney le acercó las hojas y esta empezó a leer. 10 minutos después volvió a mirar al canario que se había sentado enfrente y esperaba totalmente relajado. La cara de la jefa no dejaba ver ninguna emoción pero él estaba plenamente seguro de lo que había escrito. Su musa había vuelto.

 

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste leer el reportaje anterior? ¿Te gusta que pierda mi tiempo? Porque te recuerdo que cada minuto de mi vida vale oro. 

 

Agoney soltó una gran carcajada. - Y yo te recuerdo, querida, que tu tiempo vale oro gracias a que mis palabras son aún más valiosas. Soy el mejor, ¿lo recuerdas? 

 

\- Puede. Pero me has hecho perder el tiempo y no lo soporto. Tu nuevo encargo no te va a gustar, Agoney. ¿Sabes algo de los “matchmakers”? ¿Esas personas que se dedican a buscar tu pareja ideal? Quiero que investigues y me traigas el mejor reportaje que una revista puede ofrecer. Tienes tres semanas. Lo quiero para el próximo número. 

 

Y con esta información, Miriam dejó de prestar atención a su reportero que con parsimonia se levantó del cómodo asiento y abandonó la oficina.  

  
  


Ricky le esperaba sentado en su mesa con Roi enredando en su ordenador de sobremesa. 

 

\- Tío, este ordenador es del paleolítico. No puedo ni abrir mi correo. - Roi, experto en nuevas tecnologías, necesitaba estar conectado las 24 horas, incluso cuando se disponía a cotillear la vida de sus amigos. - Mientras cuéntanos, ¿te ha comido Miriam? ¿Te han despedido por fin?

 

\- Jajaja. Sabes que nunca me van a despedir. El jefe me adora. Los lectores me adoran. Tú eres el único que no me soporta. - Agoney cogió la silla de su compañero y se acercó a su mesa. - A Miriam le ha encantado mi reportaje, como era de esperar. Mimi tenía videos en su móvil que trajeron recuerdos a mi cabeza y mis dedos fluyeron. Es lo que tiene tener un don… ya sabéis. - Levantó sus cejas mientras sus compañeros bufaban por lo bajo, acostumbrados como estaban a los aires de grandeza del reportero cada vez que escribía algo “decente”.  

 

\- Mimi… - Roi suspiró mirando hacía el infinito. - Mi amor imposible. Nunca te perdonaré que me la presentaras cuando iba borracho como una cuba en la cena de empresa. 

 

\- Roi, nunca conseguirás una chica como esa si te sigues poniendo esas camisas tan horribles. - las palabras de Ricky hicieron reír a los tres compañeros, mucho más relajados ahora que la edición del nuevo número de la revista por fin había terminado. - ¿Y bien Ago? ¿Nos cuentas a que viene la sonrisa perenne en tu cara? 

 

Agoney pensaba que sus amigos se habían olvidado de ese detalle pero no, esos eran sus amigos. No perdían la ocasión para ridiculizarle… Los miró, más para intentar explicarse a él mismo la presencia de la sonrisa que por hacerse el interesante como podría parecer desde fuera. Alargó los minutos, dándose un tiempo para recapitular. ¿Por qué estaba hoy especialmente tan feliz? ¿Trabajo? ¿Amor? ¿Todo lo anterior?

 

\- Ayer conocí a alguien en la cafetería de las As. - En realidad conoció a dos personas pero una todavía era un interrogante que le molestaba en el fondo de su cerebro. - Se llama Fran, tomamos algo y bueno, congeniamos muy bien. - Terminó la frase con un intento de comillas en el aire y una sonrisa canalla que reflejaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. - Pero sin más, nos dimos los teléfonos y ya nos veremos. Una alegría en una noche de primavera.

 

Ricky y Roi se miraron de esa forma que odiaba Agoney, como si supiesen algo que era un secreto absoluto para él. Se preocupaban por él, vale, pero que le dejasen en paz. Él mismo había decidido hace tiempo que no merecía la pena perder más tiempo en enamorarse. Es un sentimiento temporal que te deja destrozado, sin forma alguna de recuperarte. 

 

\- Chicos, está bien. Estoy bien. Me lo pase genial y ya está. Soy feliz así. ¿Podéis entenderlo y respetarme? No todos necesitamos vivir en un permanente estado de enamoramiento. Algunos somos más prácticos. Además tengo problemas más importantes. ¿Sabéis algo de los “matchmakers”?

  
  


Unas cuantas horas después, Ricky se volvió a acercar a la mesa del canario. Tenía un rubor en las mejillas que le hacía parecer mucho más joven e ingenuo. 

 

\- ¿Qué tal la sesión? - preguntó Agoney volviendo a centrar su mirada en los resultados de búsqueda que le ofrecía su ordenador. 

 

\- Dios, ha vuelto el rapado. Kibo. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Necesito tenerlo en mi cama desnudo ya. No creo que aguante otra sesión en ropa interior con él. Si me lanzo a su cuello, será completamente su culpa. 

 

Agoney había dejado de mirar los resultado inútiles y sonreía mirando a su amigo. Ricky se enamoraba cada sesión de un modelo diferente pero con este le había dado fuerte. Roi se había dedicado durante unas semanas a mandarles fotomontajes de la boda de Ricky y Kibo. Él se había reído muchísimo y los había guardado en una carpeta de su portátil pero Ricky no le veía la gracia a que nos riésemos del “amor de su vida, padre de sus hijos, señor de todas sus noches” (demasiado Juego de tronos, un montaje con Ricky a lo Khalesi lo podía demostrar…).

 

\- Necesito despejarme, eso es lo que necesito. Esta noche hay un “Speed dates” en la cafetería. Vamos a ir, Agoney. Por las risas y por lo que surja.

 

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo se organizaban este tipo de eventos ahí? Aitana y Amaia era mucho más sofisticadas: poesía, teatro, música clásica… Un coñazo según Ricky, la quinta esencia del arte según Agoney. Esto debía ser obra del nuevo camarero. Debería rechazar la oferta pero la curiosidad pudo con él. Además le ayudaría con su reportaje, toda forma de emparejamiento en pleno siglo XXI era digna de estudio.

  
  


Ricky estaba participando activamente en el Speed Dating, Mimi se había unido en el último momento y cambiaba de mesas apuntando diferentes números en su teléfono. Cuando presentó a su amiga y a su compañero no imaginó que pudiese crear esta bomba. A veces tenía miedo de perder a Mimi, que lo abandonase para prestar toda su atención a las locuras de Ricky. Pero ella siempre intuía cuando el canario necesitaba su compañía. Como ahora. Estaba sentado en su orejero, tomando una cerveza en vez del último café en oferta y miraba a todas partes menos hacia la barra donde Raoul servía las bebidas y ofrecía sonrisas a todos los que se acercaran. Le acompañaba una camarera andaluza que ponía música muy latina y hacía sonar un timbre cada vez que se debía cambiar de mesa. Él no había querido participar, no creía en esos juegos. Nadie puede descubrir algo que le guste en cinco minutos. 

 

\- Bonito, desprendes tanta energía negativa que no entiendo como no han cerrado el local y lo han declarado zona cero. - Mimi se sentó en su regazo y le acarició la cara. Era una persona muy táctil, necesitaba contacto y Agoney era todo lo contrario, pero a ella se lo permitía todo. - Apúntate al juego. Hay algún chico interesante, está el Fran este de ayer. Se os veía genial… 

 

\- No sé Mimi, estas cosas no son lo mío. Yo entro a un tío en una disco y no tengo dudas pero ¿hablar? ¿qué preguntas en cinco minutos que te resulte interesante? ¿Trabajo? ¿Familia? Paso. 

 

\- Es divertido. Es diferente. Anímate. Igual te nace una idea para un reportaje. Para ser reportero, a veces, eres muy poco aventurero y hasta un poco aburrido… - la chica le picaba, era la forma de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

 

\- No soy aburrido. Tengo sentido común y algo de integridad.

 

\- ¡Aburrido! - Mimi se alejó sentándose en una mesa vacía, esperando que alguien nuevo quisiera conocerla.

 

Agoney miró a sus amigos y decidió aventurarse, total no podía pasar nada tan raro ¿no?. Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta (poder escapar rápido debía ser la primera opción) y espero que sonase el timbre. Primero se acercó una chica rubia, con aspecto de muñequita que le miraba con ojos soñadores. Le dejó claro que entre ellos nunca podría haber nada. Ella lo entendió pero aún así le proporcionó cinco minutos de conversación que provocaron un par de risas en el canario. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, se levantó y se sentó en la mesa de al lado. Cuando vio quien estaba enfrente no se lo podía creer. Raoul, el camarero, se había apuntado al juego. Disparó su primera pregunta sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó con el chico de ayer? 

 

\- Lo pase bien pero ya está. - ¿Por qué le daba esta información a un desconocido?

 

\- ¿Te gusta la música Agoney?

 

\- Sí.

 

\- ¿Y el cine en versión original? 

 

\- No es mi favorito pero lo veo. 

 

\- Te va a encantar tu siguiente cita. 

 

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo o sólo puedes hacerlo tú? - Raoul ladeó su cabeza y le miró con curiosidad. - ¿Por qué has organizado esto? No es típico de este local. 

 

\- ¿No te parece divertido? Yo creo que en el amor hace falta un poco de juego, crear expectación y despertar el interés. Conocer gente que sea afín a ti es una de las mejores experiencias del mundo. Hablar con alguien durante horas sin necesidad de mirar el reloj, descubrir que te enamoras de las ideas, los conceptos que te transmite esa persona. Deberías dejarte descubrirlo. 

 

\- ¿Y tú por qué participas? Alguien que cree en el amor como lo haces tú no debería necesitar ayuda. ¿Tienes problemas para enamorarte, Raoul? - ¿De dónde salían estas preguntas? Agoney no entendía su propio interés hacía el joven rubio que tenía enfrente. 

 

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Raoul se levantó de su silla mirando a Agoney, le sonrío y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cafetería. Enfrente suyo se sentó en esta ocasión un joven de pelo negro y rizado. Se presentó como Alfred y descubrió que lo que había dicho Raoul era verdad. Le encantaba este chico obsesionado con la música que tocaba el trombón y hablaba con pasión sobre todos los temas que Agoney propusiera. Apuntó su móvil y quedaron al día siguiente para ver una película de cine independiente en una pequeña sala del centro. Alfred le despertaba curiosidad pero Agoney no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacía la puerta por la que había desaparecido Raoul. No lo volvió a ver en toda la noche pero no se quitaba la sensación de que el rubio escondía algo que necesitaba descubrir. 

 

***

 

_ La joven cupido estaba eufórica. El juego había sido un gran éxito. Ella tenía pocas ocasiones para relacionarse con los humanos. No lo tenían prohibido pero se les recomendaba alejarse de ellos, tomar distancia con sus misiones. Pero hoy no lo había podido evitar. Encontró a su amigo tumbado, mirando al infinito. _

 

_ \- ¡Ha sido un éxito! Agoney ha conocido a Alfred y se han caído genial. Igual la locura del chico despierte a tu misión.    _

 

_ \- Sí, ha ido todo genial. _

 

_ \- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás contento? - la chica conocía muy bien a su amigo, algo le preocupaba.  _

 

_ \- No es nada. Es sólo que… No entiendo esta misión. Agoney no quiere enamorarse y es feliz así. ¿Por qué no dejarle en paz?  _

 

_ \- Ha dejado de creer en el amor. Eso no… _

 

_ \- No. Tiene amigos que le quieren con locura. Ama su trabajo. Pone pasión en todo lo que hace. No necesita el amor romántico que nosotros le podemos facilitar. _

 

_ \- No puedes pensar así… Somos los enviados del amor, debemos ayudar a conseguirlo… _

 

_ \- Déjalo. Cumpliré mi misión porque es lo que tengo que hacer aunque no comparta nada de lo que llevamos tanto tiempo haciendo. No somos nadie para inmiscuirnos en la vida de los demás.  _

 

_ Abandonó a su compañera tras un pequeño puff que dejó a la cupido muy preocupada. Estaba perdiendo a su amigo. Si dejaba de creer en el amor, podía llegar a desaparecer… No podía meterse en la misión de su amigo pero necesitaba ayuda, no podía perderlo a él.  _


End file.
